halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax has just begun Uni, so his attendance will be sporadic Necros Spartans and Sockpuppeting This is new user Elite Emperor and I have 2 things to say. # May I use a SPARTAN-IV of mine for the necroswar? # ODST Joshie is sockpuppeting me, if you can do something about that, please do More Revenant Stuff OK, I've decided to concentrate on David Kilgore's hijacking of an Adversary Fighter for now. You said Necros aircraft are basically high-end UAVs, and that they could be hijacked by a Revenant. One question though, would a Revenant such as David have to be in a certain place, such as a Necros base to take control of a Necros aircraft, or cound he, for instance, tap into the Necros battlenet from say, the rear gunner's seat of a Claymore Fighter intended to act as a chase plane and order the aircraft to follow the Claymore right back to a UNSC Carrier? Re-Nom Nom hah my female characters will be kickin ass, its the necros who aint safe >:] Hollywood hahaha same, so far theres only like 2 male SPARTANs in my squad. Hollywood Ha!!, it's Sarah East who eats Devourers for breakfast! With those devourers, once it paralyzes you, is it ever possible to regain your ability to move. I also might ask why, if the Devourer appears not to have injected said female junior officer until it had swallowed 3/4 of her, is did she not shoot the Devourer before it injected her. Also, why is her uniform so tattered, but there are no visible wounds. Finally, if the Necros are sentient machines, they must have some sort of sentient AI controlling them. Does these AI have "personalities"?, because I was planning to portray the AIs controlling the Necros as somewhat sadistic, judging from the way they keep their victims conscious and do not destroy the brain until after they've replaced the limbs during conversion and how, from the look of the Devourer image, it lets it's victim scream all she wants, only paralyzing her limbs. The only explaination for that which I can see is that the AI controlling the Necros does have a personality, and takes pleasure in their victim's pain and fear. Also, can Necros infantry talk in a manner a human or Sangheilli would understand!? Image Which i am now going to do all the time for my images now since people like to take the ones i spend four or more hours looking for. Also i think this looks really like a G-1 Gamma Launcher .Eaite'Oodat 00:13, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Operation WARDOG etc. I don't have a SPARTAN character, but do you think I could had Ross East Jr. , make occasional guest appearances, fly in an I-660 Spear, bomb the crap out of whatever the SPARTANs want obliterated and then leaving via slipspace. Also, would Necros enhancements given to Revenants be enough to enable a non-SPARTAN Revenant to put on a suit of MJOLNIR Mk VII armor. Also, I know it would kill a non-SPARTAN to put on a suit of Mk VII, but would it result in near-instant death, or would it be a trade of 15 minutes of invincibility in exchange for rest of one's life. Sangheili Exoskeleton we had discussed creating the exoskeletons for the elites and you said you had an image i wanted ready. so im basically just wondering if you or i will be creating the exoskeleton. Hollywood Necros vs SPARTAN I was wondering what would happen if a Necros and a SPARTAN met in 1v1 combat? And how much lead has to be pumped into a Necros before it "dies"? Regards btw Happy Hallowe'en! :) Another thing you haven't got back to me on this post Also, You said some time ago that a Necros fleet makes it to Earth, but gets slaughtered by the UNSC, but later, you said the Necros don't make it to Earth. So, lets clear this up once and for all, has the "Third Battle of Earth" been canceled or not? from time to time Ajax, i let the co-director of the machinima use my profile so that he can complete the fannon pages i've written, as he is the script writter and knows more about the fiction of each character then i do, this incident mustv'e happened during that time. i'm sorry for any offense he may have caused.Veros 'Murum 00:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Armor I just made a new armor it's called Mark V(S) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor how does it look.Eaite'Oodat 22:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Vorenus and "Necros Canon" The Vorenus Ship's template has several red links. If you need any help with that, please send me the details and images on the various classes. Also, take a look at this draft of David's account of Operation:SKYJACKER to see if it fits with "Necros Canon". Necros What are necros half Machine half organic? Did they build themselves or an idea by a species which were made for war but rebelled and inturn caused there makers extinction? Regards UG Invite M314 Uromastyx Multiple Launch Rocket System I hope you don't mind that I referenced the M20 at the end. So, what do you think? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Revenants, MJOLNIR, Support Ships, and Ultra Carriers You said in the talk page of an article: "See the problem of the MJOLNIR armour is, is the liquid metal layer thing, or whatever its called. This amplifies movement. Thats what pulverises people. Cos normal people's bones can't withstand the forces of it moving." Well, if a Revanant had all four of his limbs removed and replaced with titanium Necros limbs, as David Kilgore has, could he use a MJOLNIR armor?. Now, on the other things, the support ship classes in the UNSC Navy, I think that the armament of a UNSC troop transport (50 Firestorm CIWS and 20 Thunderstorm CIWS) would be a good defensive armament for all the support vessels except the Gigantes-class Tug (I gave it 4 Firestorms and a single Thunderstorm), but I also think a small number of Archer Pods wouldn't go amiss either, i.e. 10-20. For the Sangheilli support vessels, can I add a single pulse laser turret, at least to their Dutiful-class cargo transport, the one that looks like a backwards Spirit Dropship, in the place where the Shade turret is on a Spirit. Also, I think the Freya-class Support Carrier could use a small fighter contingent for self defense. Finally, for the battlegroups for my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, I was thinking that because the carrier is bigger, the support ships should be as well I was wondering if it would be okay for an Ultra Carrier battlegroup to have: *1x Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier * Maybe 1x Freya-class Support Carrier *1x Osiris-class Battleship or Bishamonten-class Large Cruiser *2x Ares-class Battlecruiser *2x Thor-class Cruiser *4x Baal-class Destroyer *5x Heimdall-class Frigate Templete help I need help with templetes for my Galaxy Wars wiki could you please help me since you are better at making templetes than me.Eaite'Oodat 12:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Possible Epic Vandalism Fail Take a look at what I found on the recent changes log: 14:52 The Great Journey Run/Yeah I suck (diff; hist) . . (-149) . . 169.244.71.219 (Talk) (Removing all content from page) The Great Journey Run is O'malley's text adventure, so either O'malley has found another computer to sneak into our wiki on or we have a vandal on our hands. Edit: Never mind, Subtank took care of it. Decision Hey you made a decision for the last S-II in necros? Regards Article Images Is it okay to upload Halo related images created by people at devianart.com and use them in our own articles? I would just like to know so I don't get any messages from users telling me to delete any images I use from that site. You Never got Back to me on this You said in the talk page of an article: "See the problem of the MJOLNIR armour is, is the liquid metal layer thing, or whatever its called. This amplifies movement. Thats what pulverises people. Cos normal people's bones can't withstand the forces of it moving." Well, if a Revanant had all four of his limbs removed and replaced with titanium Necros limbs, as David Kilgore has, could he use a MJOLNIR armor?. Now, on the other things, the support ship classes in the UNSC Navy, I think that the armament of a UNSC troop transport (50 Firestorm CIWS and 20 Thunderstorm CIWS) would be a good defensive armament for all the support vessels except the Gigantes-class Tug (I gave it 4 Firestorms and a single Thunderstorm), but I also think a small number of Archer Pods wouldn't go amiss either, i.e. 10-20. For the Sangheilli support vessels, can I add a single pulse laser turret, at least to their Dutiful-class cargo transport, the one that looks like a backwards Spirit Dropship, in the place where the Shade turret is on a Spirit. Also, I think the Freya-class Support Carrier could use a small fighter contingent for self defense. Finally, for the battlegroups for my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, I was thinking that because the carrier is bigger, the support ships should be as well I was wondering if it would be okay for an Ultra Carrier battlegroup to have: *1x Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier * Maybe 1x Freya-class Support Carrier *1x Osiris-class Battleship or Bishamonten-class Large Cruiser *2x Ares-class Battlecruiser *2x Thor-class Cruiser *4x Baal-class Destroyer *5x Heimdall-class Frigate Tagging The following was ripped from a conversation in Vespara's Talk Page. "It has occured to me that a more sound method of telling people who you're interacting with would be to institute a 'Tag' At the end of the post you say 'Tag so-and-so' so if Ajax had a character bug one of mine he'd say 'Tag Chimeraman2' This is so that me taking a pot shot at brute commanders is actually seen, and people actually refering to me is noticed by me. Since none of us actually refer to each other's characters by name, and I skim over posts that aren't direct interaction with one of my characters to prevent me Metagaming. Something I do unconciously. This'll hopefully allow us to have more 'streaming' RPGs. 05:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I got most of what you just said but could you run over that again please, it seemed a tad confusing? O_o I recently took some pot shots at (I think) your characters, Parkster, but because of the fact that there is no way for me to have my character IC know your name, I can't actually state that without privately messaging you. On the other hand, if we were to impliment an end of post (or just section) 'tagging' that would basically say 'the following people are now able to post, or are being interacted with' <.< Make sense now? This sounds like a good idea, since I have trouble seeing most characters interacting in RP's that much. Actene 17:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Oh i see.Yeh i do that with another two users but i have their msn and so communication like that does happen. But yeh, we've agreed to work together. I read your post, i think, and i thought you were talking about my character, but since i didn't know you wanted to do that, i completely ignored it! But yeh that's a good idea. And especially for the next wardog RP, i'm gonna use that alot considering i'm working with three users!!! *parkster implodes..........then re-inflates* But yeh thanks, that's good. Take it to Ajax and ask if it can be a common policy for Necros RPs. Regards, " Common Policy? Yes/No? SPARTAN-MIA you have any policies on the Spartan IVs dying? Was thinking about having 2 go KIA in the WarDog RP Hollywood mmm well the 2 KIAs were gonna go down sacrificial for my Squad Charcoal but its your ballgame so aite. Hollywood My Necros Articles Sure, sorry to cause problems. But should I keep the tags on my characters that have strong ties to the Necros theatre, such as my SPARTAN-IV and my characters that have, are, and will participate in Necros-related RP's? Also, sorry for making the articles with a 'mile long list' of things wrong with them. I must be worse than I thought I was at this. Once again, i apologize for adding the Necros tag to my articles when they had nothing to do with them, i understand that you must have a lot of stuff to do so I'll try to get those fixed. I'll try to be a little better with my articles in the future. Apology I just want to apologize for even attempting to add a new organization to Necros without even attempting to clear it with you first. It was a selfish, rash decision and it will not happen again. Though I will still use Agent 2994 for my own personal fanon I will remove all mentions of Necros from his page. Actene 21:08, 6 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN updates couple spartans need to be added to that list ya have for B Company. B018 and B027, spartans B027 and B046 will be written later, hopefully by the end of the week. also still waiting for the image for the Sangheili Exoskeleton >.< Hollywood Terminus-class Gunboat That thing is only twice the size of a Claymore, I'd have thought that was a little small to be mounting a MAC gun. Also, if a Terminus-class can carry 15 Firestorm CIWS, can I have Ross East Jr. replace the twin 20mm autocannons on the rear of his his squadron's Claymores with a single Firestorm CIWS? I mean a Claymore should be able to carry at least one if the Terminus can carry 15, especially if a Mastodon/ Elephant can carry one, and it's only 20 meters long. Also, as far as Operation:SKYJACKER is concerned, I was thinking that the best UNSC carrier for the rapid go in, extract David Kilgore and the captured Necros Fighter and get out type missions, would be an Isis-class. One question though, you said in the Isis-class Light Cruiser-Carrier's article that the UNSC Highwind is stealthed. What about the others? Also, I'm assuming I can't use the Highwind for this mission because it's designed to work with SPARTAN IVs. Female Junior Officers Lulz! That picture and that caption just made me laugh! By the way, what is it doing to her? Eating her? Burning her body away with an acid membrane? Or just storing her for later? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:27, 7 November 2008 (UTC) S-IV Platoon Hey, I really don't know how to state this right, but are there any available Spartan-IV platoons that I can create? I'd be really grateful if there was, but I can understand if they're all taken. If there aren't any, do you have any advice for creating some Spartan-IVs of any kind? I just don't want to screw up again like I did with that HPA business. Actene 01:34, 8 November 2008 (UTC) The Demon's Entry To-Ggae-Bi Type 4 Exoskeleton, the USR Exoskeleton. not sure if this is what you're looking for but hey here it is lol. Hollywood S-IV can you help me to reat a new spartan IV please CF 19:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry to keep bothering you about this, but I noticed that Dog platoon of Charlie company is free. Can I create the Spartans in that one please? Actene 12:19, 10 November 2008 (UTC) This is really embarassing, but I just opened a random page and noticed that the SPARTAN it was about is a member of Dog platoon. Are there any open platoons in Fox Company, since that seems to specialize in what I'm thinking about for any S-IVs I might create? *Note: I'm sorry if I seem overbearing or annoying, I just have a lot of time on my hands right now, and that makes me a little inconsiderate about the time other people have to spend on Halo Fanon. I hope you don't think that I'm a jerk or anything, I just plan out these little stories about things (in this case, SPARTAN-IVs) and just have to get them out. Could you respond to this whenever you have the time? Actene 15:11, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hollywood was real nice and let me make a squad in his platoon. Sorry to have messaged you so much over nothing. Actene 02:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello. May I please ask what Uni is? 15th Marine Regiment and Hera-class Attack Carrier Hi, I've come to make a small request from you Ajax. Could I use my 15th Marine Regiment (link above) in the Necros War, and if so, could I make a Hera-class Attack Carrier that the regiment can be stationed at? I'd like to use that for Operation: HELLFIRE/Battle of Azaria. Oh and one last thing: If you approve both my requests, then could you help me out a bit with how the Hullclassification thing goes? I'm not that good at that. Ciao, Spartan Laser Spear And Blade If you have a problem with realism, at least state it before calling the article unrealistic! ODST Armour in Necros Hey i was wondering what armour the ODSTs used in the Necros war? Is it M5A1 Body Armour or M5A2 Body Armour or something different Thanks Regards More Necros (and Machina too) First of all, can my Human Cyberneticization Project super soldiers (the humans in Machina Frames) be in the Wardog RP? They're not SPARTANs per se, but most of them are ex-SPARTAN IIs that were crippled in augmentation. Also, does this particular CH's weapon seem a bit godmodded and need to be toned down. Also, now that the machina are getting a standardized arsenal, what is to become of the more outlandish weapons like the Victor "Landmine" Fondera's land mine-gun or Kuraudo "Another FFVII Reference" Sutoraifu's laughably large sword? Those don't sound like anything that is likely to be mass produced. Finally would the Necros Laser Rifle work as a sniper rifle, because I was planning to have David Kilgore use one to assassinate a Necros General or other high ranking Necros officer. I chose the Disruptor rifle because a laser has no bullet drop or any of the other factors that would make a projectile-firing sniper rifle like an UNSC SRS 99 or a Necros Coilgun difficult to use at long range without proper training (before David became a revenant, he commanded a platoon of Brown Bear Anti-Walker Vehicles, and would not have had sniper training). So, can David use the laser or will he have to learn to use a coilgun. 013 There is already a SPARTAN-013, and Halo Fanon policy dictates that users not grab the same number. However, it is possible for you to speak with the owner of the article, User:Spartan-013, and see if he is willing to relent the position for a different number. Hey You make me sick (no offense intended, just being truthful). Moving my pages without my permission and without (expressed) reason?! That's totally disrespectful! If you have any actual problems with them, then address them on their talk pages, and give me some time to change them! Don't just do whatever you want with them! Even if you are an admin, that's just rude! And by the way, please address the problems with articles, don't just delete the comments (unless its your talk page)! Grunt Energy Shielding Do you think Grunts should have energy shielding? I mean the Grunt Alliance needs good troop defenses,and you do have many armors for the UNSC in necros,so you look like the guy to talk to. What a Tough Guy Dude, don't go around deleting my pages just because you're mad at me or whatever. That's ban-worthy behavior! These are all simply parts to my developing storyline! Jesus! Be respectful, please! The Human Cyberneticization project Do you think I should remove the shield from Sergei Milanich's frame altogether, and have him simply rely on conventional armor plating (the frame is as big as a Lekgolo in full armor), or perhaps I should just replace large sheild generator with a standard sized version. Revnant Can i make my guy become a Revenant? after engagements with the nercos, like after they are "properly" unveiled. Regards USR Exoskeleton still waiting for approval for the To-Ggae-Bi Type 4 Exoskeleton Hollywood The Revenant Revenanthttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Revenant: A.K.A a destroyed Covenant ship. Sorry, my mistake. Its actually ReveRant. The eyes can deceive you sometimes. Learn to Manage Your Anger You have anger problems, dude. Learn to manage. And HOLY CRAP! I made a mistake! Oh no! Armageddon! I'm human! Sheesh. And by the way, YOU must be human also, since you make many grammactical and spelling errors yourself. A few examples are: *As a result shuns human contact (Should be As a result HE shuns human contact) *due mostly to his time he spends reading (Should be due mostly to THE time he spends reading) *After the battle of Reach it is believed his mental health has declined greatly (Should be After the battle of Reach it is believed his mental HEALTH_DECLINED greatly) *His relationship with SPARTAN-070 advance significantly (Should be His relationship with SPARTAN-070 advanceD significantly) *Least mentally stable of the SPARTANS (Should be Least mentally stable of the SPARTAN's') "being lazy is just making you look like a idiotic slob." Sierra 003 More Examples * reverting to a aniaml like battle instinct (Should be reverting to a aniMAl'''-'like battle instinct *M6 Magnum, enjoys using captured plasma swords (Should be M6 Magnum, AND enjoys using captured plasma swords) *sword varient (Should be sword variAnt) *He is extremely agile and powerful which is a deadly combination as he can often dodge blows with mere motions and then delivering crushing blows (Should be He is extremely agile and powerful which is a deadly combination as he can often dodge blows with mere motions and then deliver___ crushing blows) Sierra 003 Necros Anti-gravity tech and Revenants I've got another Revenant on the drawing board, but she's early in the process of development. Anyway, I was planning on giving her a pair of those wing-like anti-gravity things that are attached to a Necros Quetzalcoatl or Azreal (yes, I have seen that picture). Would that be O.K., because if I can't she's gonna need a new name, as I was plannning on calling her Angel DeMuerte or Angel DeMorte (literally "angel of death" in Spanish and French). And, no, she is in NO way inspired by Angel54. Zaboto Maste Thank you very much for helping me with the pics for Zaboto Maste its very appreiciated Warmest Regards Machina While on the subject could you give me an idea on how to do My Machina article cos i read the page but im still confused Regards Necros Images Hey, I saw the Necros project, it looks pretty good, this is a quick mock-up of a Necros' head. Would pictures like these (with textures added, of course) be welcome for the Necros pages? ~Vive talk Alright, this is kind of what I'm thinking a Necros looks like now: first, beneath everything else, is a human that has been removed of all organs, skin, basically everything but muscle and bone, and this muscle and bone now has a silver color. One question I have, would the muscles between the ribs and the pelvis (six-pack area) still be in the place where a normal human's would be, or will they have collapsed inwards after the removal of the internal organs? Now, across this body at various points, red and blue tubing enters and leave the muscle-like layer. Above this, plates of a shiny black material, like a beetle's shell, cover areas of the muscle. They're mostly smooth, but at points they develop in to sharp, evil-looking ends. The head's "eyes" are a glowing red holographic pattern that floats a little bit off the human skull below. What pattern would these be in? I was thinking the three horizontal lines, like in the Necros banner, as well as a single, central vertical line. On the left side of the head is a small array of antennae. Does this sound about right? ~Vive talk Thanks for the gallery, having a detailed picture makes modeling 10x easier! A few questions; could all the humanoid Necros have the same basic structure, as in, having the same muscle structure, but with the armor, feet, hands and helmets differing? This would make a bit of sense story-wise, but mainly it would allow me to make the Necros much more quickly once I've finished that basic structure. The same would go for all Necros with a similar body structure, like the ravener, quetzalcoatl and devourer. The first Necros warrior will take a while to make, but once that's finished, I should be able to create the others much more quickly, since I could reuse the wet muscle texture, which is probably going to be the most difficult part of creating these. ~Vive talk New Vehicles Thanks for the help ^.^. Anyway, I've fixed them as I saw fit; tell me if there're any more things I need to change to make them modernized. UNSC and Machina Vehicle pics Would either of these do as a Machina heavy tank? They look large enough, anyway. I've also got a pic for the UNSC's Wolverine off Halopeda that I think looks better, though you'd have to change the number of missiles from a total six to a total of twenty. AI You said that each SPARTAN-II commander will have to have an AI right? Well I've got a whole bunch of images for AI, which I'd like to share if anyone needs em. Email for your attention regarding time-sensitive program Dear Ajax 013, Please check your email inbox and offer your input on my suggestion at your earliest convenience. I am interested in what you all have to say! :) Keep in touch. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) AIs Whats up with all the new AIs? Do SPARTAN-IVs get them? or just Squad leaders? Regrads sierra kilo yankee is green lit Dear Ajax, Looking forward to keeping in touch with you, man. :) Congrats on the Foray!! Haha. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Vehicle pics I started rewriting the Vorenus vehicles articles so they match the pics like you asked me. The Self Propelled Anti Capital Ship Missile Artillery-II Thunderer is done and I'll get working on the Mercenary LBT soon. I was also wondering if you had an estimated time of completion of those Machina vehicles and if there's any Machina vehicle images you need. By the way, looking your image spam, I've noticed a large number of new pics of various human characters (mostly female). Who are they? Finally ,I've got some more vehicle pics for you: Image:GDI_Hover_MLRS.jpg|The Vorenus use airfan engines, right, so could this work for anything? Image:Amphibious_APC_01.jpg|An APC, might work for the Vorenus or Machina? Image:800px-M16_MkII_Pulse_Rifle.jpg|Might work as a Machina AR, BR, or carbine if I remove the label in Photoshop Image:Devil\'s_Tongue_1.jpg|Two spiked rollers, twin flamethrowers, looks like this'd make a good Necros Vehicle RE: knave Dear Ajax, I like it how you wait several hours after ''I go to sleep, THEN message me on Skype. Let's keep in touch today. Forecast predicts some time on IRC soon. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 12:58, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Machina Vehicles I am actually unfamiliar with the Warhammer 40K game, I just stumbled upon forgeworld on one of your Necros image hunts. I found some Razorbacks, Predators, and Thunderhawks OK, but I need to know what a Baal looks like (I'm assuming you aren't talking about your destroyer class). Here's what I've got so far. Image:Pred2.jpg| the Predator, I'm assuming this is gonna be some kind of Machina tank or IFV Image:Lascrazorp2.jpg|The Razorback, soon to become a Machina APC Image:Hyperios.jpg|another tank I raided from forgeworld Image:Helios3.jpg|thumb|I think this is the land raider you wanted, this one has an attached missile launcher Image:Multimrazor1.jpg|Same Razorback, different guns more coming plagerism sorry mate what you mean? i aint bright mate am a marine bot a rocket scientist J!MMY''8806 14:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) plagerism sorry mate what you mean? i aint bright mate am a marine not a rocket scientist J!MMY''8806 14:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) permision? yeah the pride class was basically copied and modiefied ragnorak class, i made my own and didnt like it so i looked on the site and found yours and i really lykd it, its a kick ass design man. tryd making a similar version that went tits up, so i took yours and modified it best i could but keeping the shape i wanted, i was just about to ask when i got ur message if i could do it and referance your ship saying that is where the design was from, so al start here would that be ok, i would make my own but ur ragnorak blew me away, so if you wouldnt mind mate could i please use it, cheers mate, ???? J!MMY''8806 14:42, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ? if a may ask y i will edit it more but it is the general shape you designed that intrests me, if you would please reconsider? J!MMY''8806 15:02, 26 November 2008 (UTC) re-design k ship redisgned u can still sort of wrekonise the bridge but that is because i made it look like that of a republic cruiser from star wars, sory for bothering you, thanks, J!MMY''8806 17:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Conflict negotiation Dear Ajax 013 and J!MMY8806, The Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration will be actively negotiating your case. I respectfully ask if both of you can keep calm and act civilly while we discuss your case. Thank you for your anticipated cooperation. :) I will try to let you both know when we're ready to discuss things with the both of you again. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School message hey ok ive built a new ship sorry about the mix up before send me a message when your online ok, thanks mate J!MMY''8806 14:05, 28 November 2008 (UTC) similar i know the designs are alike but it is a new ship J!MMY''8806 16:14, 29 November 2008 (UTC) same how are they the same, there are 2 similaritys in shape, ? J!MMY''8806 17:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) NEW ok ive created a brand new ship if you want to check its not yours save it to your file and check the size comparism of the two, kk sorry about the mix up, and copying, thanks J!MMY''8806 19:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) A-110 Axe I've got a picture for your A-110 Axe, tell me what you think. Also, about the Axe, the article says it has eight wing-mounted ordnance pylons, but if it's a variable wing aircraft. Variable wing aircraft don't have wing pylons because the ordnance would fire off at an odd angle when the the wing is in a delta-wing configuration. In my opinion, a more plausible ordnance configuration would consist of four external pylons under the fuselage located next to the bomb bay, for a total of 12 pylons. I have made a diagram to show the new configuration. Image:A-110_2.jpg|The A-110 Axe Image:A110_diagram.jpg|A diagram showing the weapons of the A-110 FW: god modded? (RE: AS DAM Dear Administrator Ajax, Formally requesting a timely response regarding your proposition as to why this is 'god-modded' as the sole justification the inclusion of this template. Thank you in advance for your anticipated compliance. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) FW: RE: RE: RE: Godmodded Dear Ajax, I respectfully disagree, and I believe I have sufficient grounds to argue my case. The SRS99 in Halo is technically classified as utilizing APFSDS projectiles; projectiles that modern day military forces are incapable of firing from rifles but rather from cannons of larger caliber. The fact that APFSDS projectiles can be fired from infantry-sized rifles between 2552 and 2000 I believe represents a substantiative trend towards an upgrade of human warfighting technology that supports the creation of the AS DAM rifle. Furthermore, I further argue my case that this rifle is first seen fielded in Halo: Vector in 2570, that is eighteen years after the 2552-set Halo video games. As you like to point out, in a handful of months, the UNSC has switched between many different models and upgrades in close-gun assault weaponry. I believe that an exponential increase in UNSC technology justifies this. Furthermore, even modern-day infantry-sized AM rifles have anti-materiel capabilities- Furthermore, I argue that in the timespan of 552 years (over five centuries) that it would be possible to upgrade a rifle from destroying "trucks" and "aircraft" to more heavily armored "tanks", as you state. Thanks in advance for your prompt response to contest this claim. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-III Is there gonna be S-IIIs in Necros? And if yes, can i make a team? Regards so no then? Regards thats ok thanks for the help mate Regards Halo Fanon IRC I know it seems stupid but how do u get on the Halo Fanon IRC i mean i've tried but it wont load Can you help? Regards RE: Dear Ajax, Thank you for your prompt response. Despite your arguments to the contrary, I can see no reason for a lack of evolution in UNSC technology in some five centuries that can not allow for the miniaturization of anti-tank technology into an infantry rifle nor the upgrade of anti-material technology to anti-tank technology in rifle format. Of course, the fact that a product is marketed as "anti-tank" doesn't mean it can defeat the most advanced tanks, with reactive armor and so forth. There will always be more advanced countermeasures to defeat weapons systems, but this does not negate the fact that I believe it is well within fictional liberty to design a weapon such as the AS DAM; that it is possible to miniaturize anti-tank technology into a rifle, that it is possible to upgrade modern anti-materiel rifles to anti-tank rifles, that it is possible to evolve the S2 AM from an anti-materiel to an anti-tank role. The statement that the 'S2 AM can't get any better' is absolutely incredulous; that is the whole point of fiction. I hereby contest your point, and if the absence of any further and legitimate counter-arguments to the contrary, will enlist the opinion of other administrators to further argue my cause. Thank you in advance for your expected prompt response. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Email for your immediate attention (RE: Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards} Dear Administrator Ajax 013, I have recently sent out an email to your email account regarding the Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards. Please see it immediately and confirm or propose changes to the current rules and categories. Thank you in advance for your prompt attention. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:21, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Warning Dear Ajax 013, Your attempts at humor are not appreciated. Continued use of satire will constitute a personal attack. Thank you for your expected compliance and understanding. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :As you have requested, your reference has been summarily removed and redacted. Personal attacks are a clear violation of the rules, and I have never plagiarized your work, and "godmodding" has not never been confirmed on my case, and in fact, bureaucrat Rotaretilbo along with other users have contested your accusation. Thank you for informing me of my believed wrongdoings. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Just a heads up The pic for your Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser is not appearing, or at least, it's not appearing on my computer. Apology I would like to apologize for the accidental edit to Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser, I accidentally hit save instead of show preview. So please accept my deep apology. Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 08:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Necros Infiltrators and Vorenus vehicles I noticed that the Necros tried to have Ajax assassinated through the use of Necros Synthetics. Is this standard Necros procedure when dealing with a Revenant? Would Necros synthetics use Necros weapons or the weapons of the species they are trying to imitate? I was thinking of having a Necros Synthetic or Cadaver Infiltrator posing as David Kilgore's psychiatrist attempt to assassinate David Kilgore (and fail epically, of course) by first trying to give him "medicine to control his post traumatic stress disorder" which is really cyanide, but David, smelling cyanide's trademark bitter almond smell on the pills, refuses to take them, so the Infiltrator resorts to plan B: pull out an M33 Revolver and blow David's brains out! He fails at that to, as David is close enough to smash the Synthetic's head in with his Gravity-fist. Does that plan seem like something a Necros infiltrator would try? Also, on the Vorenus vehicles, what is the main gun on the new version of the Corsair IFV (the one with the ATGW box launcher, the machine gun and something else....)? Also, what is the large cannon on the rear of the new Raider Super Heavy APC? Response to Correction Thank you. Please excuse my flawed history on my BattleMechs article. I never heard much more for the word "mecha" other than that. Whoops. I'll have that corrected right away. Thanks again, Chris1138 00:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ...With Calibre In Mind... Just out of curiosity, I'm asking you for a more detailed explanation of bullet calibre-designations. I understand that millimeters are measuring the diameter of the bullet itself, but a few things continue to gnaw at me: 1. With for example, the 5.56x45mm NATO round, what exactly does the "x45" mean? Is it denoting multiplication, or is it some other specification, with the 5.56 itself being the bullet's diameter? 2. Why is the diameter of carbine and sniper rifle ammunition smaller than that of standard pistol ammunition? An M9 Berretta sidearm is a normal pistol with (as far as I can see) a 9 millimeter bullet diameter, whereas the M40A3 is a U.S. sniper rifle capable of far more damage, using a 7.62x51mm ammunition cartridge(again, the "x51" may mean that 7.62mm is not the diameter in itself, but as far as I know, it is). It doesn't take much math to figure that 7.62mm is smaller than 9mm, so please, assist. Re:Calibre Thanks for the help, and yeah, it just go into my head to add the vehicles onto the template last night. Anyway, the Raven was just supposed to be my primary gunship; in a way, I made it obsolete in my mind after I made the Caracara.